Love is a Complicated Thing
by Twilightexpert101
Summary: What if Edward didn't come back because Bella never jumped off the cliff. What if he comes back on his own to find Jacob and Bella a little to comfy together? What will happen? Read to find out! Not original but I think it's going to be good and exciting!
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella didn't jump off the clliff? So Alice didn't see the vision so Edward didn't come back. Jacob and Bella get closer while Edward still sits in agony for his beloved. What if he decides to come back on his own to see Jacob and Bella a little to comfy with each other? Want to know what happens? Then read. Oh and their might be some lemon not sure yet oh and please review!! Love ya all!

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh!!" I yelled as I quickly sat up with a start panting and drenched in sweat yet again. I automatically looked at the door to see if my screaming woke up Charlie. Of course not it's been six months ever since the dreaming and screaming started he's gotten used to it by now. I looked over to where my alarm clock was sitting on my night table, 3:00 A.M. That's okay I mentally comforted myself, just maybe 3 more hours tops till I can wake up and leave this pathetic room that's only now become a painful memory of the one I love.

Stop thinking about him I mentally griped. He doesn't love you; you should get on with your sad excuse of a life. I lay my head down on my feather light pillow. Maybe I should get on with my life I mean it's been six months for crying out loud he's not coming back. Yeah and maybe I should give Jacob a chance I mean I do love him. He's my sun my safe harbor, and he loves me so maybe… I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me before my stupid brain though to much.

"Bella, Bella!" I opened my eyes and listened closely to the knocking on my door. Charlie.

"Yeah, dad" I mumbled sleepily but just loud enough for him to hear.

Sorry to wake you up Bells but I'm leaving to go fishing with Henry today, do you mind?" He asked.

"Of course not dad I'll probably just go to La Push and hang with Jake."

"Oh great Bell, oh and don't worry about dinner Billy invited us over for pizza."

"Great dad well then I'll see you later." I replied a little to cheerfully.

After Charlie left I took a quick shower and put on a tang-top and jeans (it was actually sunny today) and got into my old beaten truck and drove toward La Push. I got out at Emily's house since yesterday Jacob told me to come here since he wouldn't be able to come till about noon to see me. I went up to the small white house and knocked on her light green door. The door swung open after two seconds to reveal a tall, muscular russet skinned and very handsome face smiling down at me.

"Jacob!" I whooped throwing my arms around his waist and my mood and hole disappearing automatically with him here. I heard him laugh and put his arms around me as well.

"I wanted to surprise you and take you somewhere special, if that's okay." A day with no one around of course that's okay!

"Of course Jake where are we going?" I asked excited.

"Well you'll know when we get there." He said smiling broadly.

"Stay right." He ran inside and about five seconds later he came back with a blanket in one hand and a basket which I suspected contained large amounts of food in them in the other hand. "Now let's get moving." He led me to his Rabbit which was parked towards the side of the house. I jumped into the passenger seat eager to see where he was going to take me. When he was inside he handed me the blanket and basket and started the car.

"So where is this mysterious place?" I asked keeping my eyes on him as he drove the car farther and farther from the house.

"Well like I said before you will see when you get there." He looked my way and smiled broadly then quickly turned back to watch the empty road. He suddenly stopped the car where the beach just started branching off. He got out of the car but not before taking the stuff from me then he came round and started walking off. I just stared at him wondering why he was taking me to a place where I've been a billion and one times.

"Well aren't you coming?" He asked with a gleam in both his black eyes. I opened the door slowly and walked on after him to see he didn't take the beach route but went into the private part of the beach instead. "We're going in here?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella" he sighed "just follow me and don't talk till I say." I was about to say what he could do to himself when I decided against it and just followed. After about half and hour of long silence we came to a cave that was facing the ocean. We entered the cave together but instead of hard rocky ground it was filled with soft warm sand. He put down the basket and rolled out the blanket and put it down on the floor of the cave. He then sat down and looked over to me.

"You can talk now Bella." He said smiling my smile that melted my freezing heart.

"Fine." I went over and sat down on a log that was on the other side of him. "Oh come on Bella." He whines looking over at me. "I'm sorry now will you come over here." I just turned from him still mad. "Bella" he stretched out my name. "I am sorry." I still wouldn't look at him. But the next thing I knew was that two very warm and strong russet colored hands were upon my waist and pulling me off the log and onto the floor. "Jacob!!" I squirmed but he wouldn't let go and was laughing. I opened my eyes. And it felt like the whole world stopped because he was onto of me and I could feel him all over my body and our face and mostly our lips were just a few inches apart. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. I don't know why but I couldn't help myself I looked deep into his eyes then pressed my lips to his soft awaiting lips.

A/N: Please review and I promise the next chapter will be better! Oh and don't worry their will be a little Edward coming up soon!! Love ya all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"BRRRING!" I hear my alarm clock go off pulling me out of my slumber. My hand shots out to quickly turn off the nuisance of a noise. I sit up and like every morning look to where my picture of… _him_, used to be and which is now accompanied by a picture of Jacob and I sitting on our log in the cave with him giving me a cute kiss on the cheek. It's been two months since me and Jacob first kissed and I guess you could say we're an item now I mean I am definitely in love with him. I mean whenever I get a chance I kiss him, because I can't get enough! 

I get out of bed and take a quick shower. After this I go in my room (with a towel on since Charlie is at work right now) and pick out a tight baby blue shirt that cut's off at the crease in the crease of my elbow, and some nice dark jeaned pants that really make my legs look longer. I put my hair up in a high but simple pony tail and put on some smoky blue eye shadow and a dollop of strawberry lip-gloss for my lips. I know you're probably wondering why I care for my make-up now! Well ever since Jake and I started dating I wanted to make him want me even more for _things_, if you get my drift! I run downstairs and grab a quick vanilla crisp Special K bar and am out the door with my blue key that I now wear around my neck.

A/N: I am sorry for making you wait but please review this and I will add on to this chapter if you tell me what you want this to be about! See I was thinking she goes to school today and Edward comes back. Or you could make her go to Jakes instead and we could shake things up a little! Please tell I am confuses!! Love you!


	3. Contiuation of Chapter 2:

**Continuation of Chapter 2:**

Once I got to Jakes I quickly proceeded to knock on his small black door. It opened at the second knock to a very tired and anxious Jacob standing behind it. Oh no. I thought. "Bella I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay, where?" I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Let's go to the beach." He said and led me out of the house and on the narrow path to First Beach.

We had taken off our shoes about five minutes into walking on the sand. Not wanting to waste perfectly good warmth that was radiating off the soft gravel of the sand. Right now we were walking hand in hand across the sand me waiting jittery about what was to come and Jacob just as equally jittery.

"Bella?" Jacob said from beside me. I looked up to see anxiety in his face. Oh no this must be bad.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked cautiously.

"I need to talk to you about something… come here." He led me over to where we first met under our tree where a new white bench was sitting just big enough for both of us. He pulled me down beside him. "Bella" He said after a few moments silence. I didn't look at him or answer him because I just knew that he must be leaving that's why he wanted to come here and if I looked into his big black eyes I would just start crying." Bella" He said again this time more firmly. Now I had to look at him and when I did I just started to bawl. He looked astonished and scared of my reaction. He quickly pulled me into his muscular (may I say!) chest and started rocking me and "shhing" me which only made me cry harder. I stopped after a few moments and finally looked into his eyes.

"Just say it Jake I can take it." I lied. "Okay" he said shakily." Then he did something I would have never guessed he'd do in a hundred years! He got down on one knee and took a diamond ring out of his pocket!!

"Okay Bella I just want you to know I love you and I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I will stay by your side your whole life and one day no matter how long I have to wait I want you to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Black .If you'll take me." He said. I couldn't even speak one single syllable after he said that. All I could do was try and shut my gapping mouth and make sense of what he just said. Did he really say he wants to marry me!! Whoa!!

"Bella, please say something." I looked at his face the wide black eyes, angular features, beautiful russet colored skin, tall muscular body hiding beneath his clothes and my favorite feature his wide full lips that could turn up into a smile at a second's notice. And I decided in that moment that I was in deep for Jacob because I was in love. And it didn't matter about Edward anymore I mean he wasn't coming back. So it didn't matter if I might still be in love with Edward but he was never coming back and that was something I would have to live with. And I did love Jacob maybe not as much as I loved Edward but still really close to that now.

"Yes Jacob." I said and leaned in to kiss him passionately on the lips.


	4. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

Jacob and I walked back to his house silently. Both of us filled with giddiness, me for my ring that was now on my left hand and Jacob (as he told me only moments after our kiss ended)for taking him up on his offer. We came around the bend of the path and saw his small black house come into view. From there I called my dad and asked him if it would be okay for him to come down here and have some pizza at Jakes because we had some important news. He quickly said yes and hung up without another word. I walked back into the living room to find Jake sprawled on the couch watching me make my entrance. I went over to him and sat on the edge of the couch and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Jake, where's Billy?" I asked just now realizing he wasn't here.

"Oh don't worry about him he's just with Harry right now doing some business, as he put it he, but he should be home in an hour. So that means we have the house all to ourselves." I saw his skin turn just a shade darker. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh is that so." I said "Well in that case" I put my hand on his ankle and slowly drew it upwards first to his inner calves then ever so slowly behind his knee just stopping there to listen to the heavy breathing coming from him and to look at his know strained face. I proceeded on to run my hand even slower on his inner thigh. I could feel the warmth radiating off him now. Should I stop now? I thought to myself. But I really didn't want to. I wanted to give him something that would make him feel good. So I didn't stop I kept going till I felt my hand land on a hard bump in his pants. I took my hands and started pumping it up and down up and down. Slow at first but then faster as he started moaning my name louder and louder and I felt his hips start to thrust in time with my hand over and over again.

I would of kept going to if I hadn't heard the car that pulled up into the driveway that was all to familiar. My dad was here. I pulled my hand away and by the look on Jacobs face I could tell he heard the car to. When we heard the car door slam he jumped up from the couch and smiled at me before running into the bathroom, probably to pour cold water down his pants. I giggled at the thought. I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. "Hey dad" I said cheerfully my voice filled with excitement. "Hey Bells! So where's Jacob?" He said after he looked around the deserted living room.

"Oh he had to use the bathroom. And Billy should be home in about…" I looked at my watch "fifteen minutes. But you wait here and I'll order the pizza." I said smiling wryly.

"No, no, no." Billy said laughing. "How about the time Bella and Rebecca (Rebecca's supposed to be Jakes sis) thought that it was wrong that guys could take their shirts off in public but girls cant so when we came home from the fishing they had made signs out of their shirts that said 'Women have Right's 2' but of course you were only in second grade Bells so it's fine." Charlie said between bites of laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha" I said sarcastically while peeling the pepperoni off my pizza.

"Okay, okay, okay if we all can stop making fun of Bella for a moment me and her have an announcement we would like to make." He said proudly. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet from the safety of the couch.

"So what's the news?" Billy asked.

"Well…" And I though the night couldn't get any worse.

A/N: Hey! Cliffy!! I am so sorry for making you wait so long I don't even have a decent excuse but I promise now to try and update more if you guys review more!!! Love ya!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_"So what's the big news?" Billy asked us._

A/N: Thank you for being patient with me you guys! And sorry for not updating sooner it's just that school is really hard now! I just got my report card so! But here is your next chapter!

Jacob reached for my hand and squeezed while I squeezed back harder

"So you finally popped the question did you boy?" Charlie asked a huge smile on his sauce covered lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Billy and I here have been waiting for this moment for about a month now." I looked over to see Billy nod his head while smiling.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" I asked, incredulous.

"Course not, now comes give your dad a hug!" Charlie said opening up his arms while looking the happiest I've seen him in years.

"Hey dad meet me out there, k?" I was already walking out the door hand in hand with Jacob walking toward my beat up red Chevy.

It was a cold night I could smell the wind caring the first signs of rain. Jacob and I both had the most ridiculous smiles on our faces, having our fathers blessing and in each others company having something to do with the smiles.

We stopped on the driver's side of the door. I leaned against the door and looked up into his face. He looked down (way down) and put both of his huge hands on either side of my head and bent down to land his perfectly juicy lips on mine. After a few moments of very heated make out we just looked at each other panting. He leaned in again only to be interrupted but a grunt and a mumbling of wait till after the wedding for that. I said my goodbyes to Jacob and quickly got in the car red faced as ever. I went upstairs and got ready for bed I jumped into bed and had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me before my eyes gently closed.

A/N: I know it's not that long but I'll try to write another chapter later tonight or tomorrow!!! O and I know it's not that good but I promise the next chapter will have Edward in it and more drama!!! Love you all: TwilightExpert101


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary of this chapter: This chapter is basically on Alice's point of view as you can probably see and this is a few days before Jacob proposed to Bella. SO I just wanted to give you an inside on Alice's side of the story before we go back to Bella and Edward meeting again. O and at the end of this chapter there is a full apology to everyone that I let down for not posting in three months and a thank you going out to 'Bella's Heartbeats R numbered'. Now back to the story and apology later!! _

**Chapter 6**

**A.P.O.V**

I, Alice Cullen, was currently preoccupied with sitting down on Jasper and mine bed silently listening to the loud boom of _Cheap Trick_ currently being played in the room next to ours. I didn't even mind that the music was at a rather high volume. Just sitting here on our bed with my eyes closed was enough. Trying to forget everything in the world, to not think of _her_ or how Edward was feeling. Even through the music I could here the soft tearless sobs coming from his room. I could barely take this anymore. I know it took him a while just to finally come home after two months but come on, how long does it take for a man to come through?!

I keep telling him we need to go home. But he never listens to me; our last conversation suddenly comes to my head again.

**A few moments ago(this is why Jasper or anybody isn't home)**

_Edward was downstairs playing what he labeled now days 'Her Lullaby' on his piano. Everyone was out hunting but I had come home early to try to talk to Edward a little._

"_Edward?" I whispered knowing full well he would hear me anyway._

_"What do you want Alice?" he said distantly not looking up or pausing during the music. _

_"We haven't talked in a while, so… I thought we could talk a little now." Even to my own ears I sounded hollow as well. "There's nothing really to talk about Alice" I heard Edward clamp his teeth together; probably from hearing what was on my mind. _

"_If you would just listen" I practically yelled. "Listen to what, going back there to see her? Giving into my own selfish desires to be with her while taking the risk of sucking the life out of her?" He had stopped playing now and was his voice was barely above a soft whisper. He still had his tense back turned to me. A choked sob emitted from my throat._

"_You will go back. It is meant to be." I whispered back._

"_I really wish it was" he meant that if he was human it would be meant to be then. But he wasn't so what was the point. I ran upstairs before we could say anything else to each other._

**END FLASHBACK**

I curled to my side, and suddenly felt the familiar pulling on the side of my mental wall; a vision.

**VISION**

_Edward driving in his Volvo, I see him look up into the rearview mirror to see my face in my yellow Porsche. He looks back at his watch, it reads 6 p.m.; Sunday. He looks up as we pass a green sign: Welcome to Forks! He smiles and presses his foot down on the accelerator. _

**End**

I jump up off the bed no longer down. "Oh Edward!" I yell and dance out of the room with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

_A/N: Hey everybody!! I know I haven't updated in a while. And you don't know how sorry I am! I shouldn't have done that because I know what its like to wait for a story and never get the next chapter and since I didn't like it done to me I shouldn't have done it to you. So please forgive me its just that I didn't think the story was that good and so I was going to quit until a certain author ('Bella's Heartbeats R numbered') wrote me and told me to get my butt up and write a chapter; in a very kind way. But I would like to thank her with all my heart and this chapter is dedicated to you! And thank you of course to all the people who've reviewed and stuck with the story! You are all the best and don't ever be anything less! LOL! Well anyway I will for sure be updating more often now and if I don't send an email and don't be scared to make it sound rude that's fine!!_

_Twi_

_Love ya all! ;-_


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary of chapter: Hey everybody, this chapter is on Edwards point of view and I'm just probably going to start it off slow like a few moments before Alice's has her vision, so you can get a little more feel for Edwards feelings and how much he misses Bella! O and there will be some same things from the last chapter at the beginning of this one, like the vision and the music, so please just bear with me here! So I'm going to stop rambling now and get on with the story! Please enjoy and also read my authors note at the end of this chapter I have some boring yet still needed information, for all of you!_

**CHAPTER 7**

_**E.P.O.V**_

Pain, sorrow, misery these are all the things I was feeling right now, no, what I've been feeling for the past three months. At this moment I was curled on my bed listening to Cheap Trick while staring at a picture of Be-_her. _It hurts too much to even say her name in my head without physically wincing in pain. It even hurt to look at her picture but it was worth it. Seeing her there, if not here now but remembering her, having some part of her with me.

The picture was of _her _sitting on the first step leading down from her white porch. Her heart shaped face was flawless as usual. Her eyes full and filled with a light swirling caramel, lips as succulent and red as a strawberry, turned up in a smile at that moment, and her permanently red cheeks obscured by wavy dark brown hair which was whirling around due to the wind that day. Her small frame was covered by her legs which were being held by her long white arms.

A soft yet somehow still filled with the world's pain emitted from my mouth at that moment.

"Bella" I whisper, taking my hand and placing softly against the glass frame of the picture "I don't know how much longer I can stay away from you." Another sob escapes me and before I know it many more follow. I am unable to control them even though how much I just want them to take over me and let the darkness invade my already fading world, but before I can let this happen I feel hear it… first it's just a whisper of a engine then it grows and it takes over and my whole mental wall welcomes the familiar thoughts or should I say visions…

**Vision**

_I was driving in my Volvo; I look up into the rearview mirror to see Alice in her yellow Porsche. I look back at his watch, it reads 6 p.m.; Sunday. I look up as we pass a green sign: Welcome to Forks! I smile and press my foot down on the accelerator._

**End **

I open my eyes barely registering the venom (sweat) coming from my forehead. The venom or sweat is what I call it was from seeing that vision in my head. I just wasn't used to it, because of how long it's been since I've joined my mind to Alice to look in.

"Oh Edward" I hear Alice call followed by the familiar dance movements of her feet coming over. I growl low and menacing. She opens the door without a signal warning except in her head.

'_I'm coming in'. _

I jumped up from my bed. "I thought I told you not to go looking for her!" I said not raising my voice but not trying to keep it to low either.

"Yes you did say that as I recall, but first of all the vision wasn't of Bella" wince "it was of you and second it's not like I did it intentionally now did I? I just happen sometimes." She smiled a real genuine smile. I closed my eyes hating that I was going to be crushing her dream of going back but being with her was too much of a risk. '_Edward I know what your thinking, you can't go back because of her safety but I didn't want to tell you this but I think now I should.' _I looked up suddenly alert to what Alice was saying in her head. I started into her eyes not daring to look away for a second. She seemed to take a big breath, even though she didn't need it.

'_I been looking for Bella since the beginning of my hunting trip.. .' _"Ali-"she cut me off before I could chaste her for looking for her. '_And I haven't been able to find her anywhere.' _

I felt my whole world stop.

_A/N: Hey everybody! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! But from now on I want to try and make these chapters longer and better so please just stay with me! Okay I know that was really stupid but that was all my news o and thank you to all the people who forgave me! I'll try to post as soon as possible!_ _O and please of course review!!!_

_Twi_


	8. Chapter 8

_Summuary: Edward about her non descriptive visions all of which she can't see Bella at all. And Alice is trying to make her vision of Edward heading to Forks come true in this chapter._

_Previously on Love is a Complicated Thing: _'_I have been looking for Bella since the beginning of my hunting trip...' _"Ali-"she cut me off before I could chaste her for looking for her. '_And I haven't been able to find her anywhere.' _

I felt my whole world stop.

**Chapter 8**

_**E.P.O.V**_

"WHAT?" I fumed not even bothering to keep my voice down. She looked up, still calm and collected not at all as I imagined myself right now. Thinking of Bella not being seen in her visions, that's just not possible. I mean I know Bella is immune to a few 'gifts' but never Alice's, so how could this be? A million thoughts ran through my mind but only one of them really hit home plate. _What if she's de… _NO! How could I have even thought such a thing, she can't be. No I know she isn't!

"Edward?" I felt a cool hand, similar to my own, gently touch my shoulder. I looked down to see Alice looking up at me, concern in her recently dosed golden eyes and her mind reeling with answers to all my unspoken questions. I must have spaced out for a moment. "Are you okay?" I turned around and slowly walked over to my couch sitting down gently and then closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. After what seemed an eternity to me, I was finally calm enough to open them once more. Alice was still over by the door looking anxiously around. I'm ready Alice. _'Are you sure I know it's going to be very hard to hear what I have to say I mean hell I haven't…' "_I said I was ready Alice."

I looked up. Alice was taking a big breath and her eyes were rolled back. '_Okay then here it goes'. _

"Alice what exactly do you think is wrong?" I asked. '_Edward wait a minute I know this is harder on you but how do you think it is on me? She was my sister and best friend. Please…" _

"I'm sorry Alice; it's just that I can't help it. I mean thinking that she's… well you know."

"I know, and I'm ready." She paused the continued "it first was a few weeks ago, when you were on a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett, I was bored and anxious, so I decided to look in on Bella, you know just to see if she was okay. But when I did, there was nothing, it was black."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

'_I mean exactly what I'm saying Edward. Whenever I look there's just black, like I can't see anything. Other time's its black but I can hear some voices even sometimes laughter.' _

I let out a huge sigh of relief. The only thing I could think of was _'she's not dead!' _I mean she couldn't be, there was laughter in Alice's vision (no matter how vague and indecisive the vision was, I now know Bella is alive.

'_Sorry to break up your little feast Edward, but we still need to find out about why my visions of her are black.' _I groaned.

"You know there's only one way to find out if she's _really _okay. I mean I know you all rely on my visions but sometimes…"

"I'm going" I stood up and brushed off invisible lint of my faded jeans. "What?" Alice exclaimed, surprise, happiness and confuse all clearly visible on her pale face.

"I said I was going." I stated flatly. A jubilant smile slowly made its way upon Alice's face. _'Why now, I thought you were afraid to corrupt her." _

"I am. But I'm more frightened of not knowing" '_not knowing what' _Alice questioned in my mind. "Not knowing if she's okay, not knowing if something has gone wrong, not knowing…"

'_Go on' _Alice encouraged silently. I took a big unneeded breath and looked up into her eyes. "Not knowing if she's still in love with me."

…

Five hours later I, Edward Cullen, was driving to Forks; we would be there in about fifteen minutes. I adjusted my rear view mirror to see behind me. Alice was driving her yellow Porsche. We left right after packing and talking to the rest of the family. We all agreed that it was necessary for us to go. But they would need a few days, not to pack all the belongings and arrangements, that would be the easy part; but for Carlisle to complete his two weeks notice and get his job back at Forks. Which I'm sure is going to be really easy since they have been begging for him to come back even before he left.

I looked back up at the empty highway. A sign caught my attention. I smiled knowing exactly what was coming up. It read in carefully printed letters: _Welcome to Forks! _I smiled and pressed the accelerator.

_A/N: Sorry I didn't write a chapter this weekend like I said I would. I am so sorry about that again, it's just that I had a science project that I completely forgot about and it was due Monday. So… you know the rest I had to do, and had no time whatsoever to write another chapter so here is my peace offering and enjoy as well! I will hopefully be able to post another one by tomorrow! O and the next chapter will be about Bella and Jacob and probably Edward, I'm not all that sure yet but hopefully that chapter will be soon. O and please review that's the only way I will keep going with this story.(I know threating people is bad it's just I love compliments and praise and that's what's really get's me going when writing a story!) So please do it!! And there will be more chapters where this came from. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary of Chapter: Bella has a strange dream. This is set from back to Bella's P.O.V from the night she felt eyes on her while she was asleep. I don't know if there will be any Edward in this chapter but hopefully what if what I'm thinking right now he'll be in the next chapter definitely. Oh and read my authors note there's some news there. _

**Chapter 9:**

_I know it's a dream. Don't ask me why, I guess I've just gotten used to them by now. It started out freaky with a enclosed dark room, faces form my past that I recognized immediately; James, Laurent, Victoria, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and last never the least; him, Edward, my heart was caught between a flutter and a cry from the name. Oh and the reason Alice can't see Bella anymore even when she's not with Jacob is because she has a permanent tie to him now that their together._

_Even in my dream I can feel the tension of emotions his face brings, happiness, sadness, lust, hope, and to my never ending curiosity, shame? This emotion brings on a whole new feeling; anger. What do __**I**__ have to be ashamed about? Nothing! He's the one who left; he's the one who said he didn't love me anymore, the one who broke my heart. Hot obese tears creep down my dream face. The scene suddenly changes:_

_It's like I'm back in time and I'm invisible. I am in the Meadow. The grass is a dark green and covered in dew form rain. And much to my surprise He is laying down with his arm out in the hand of mine. I gasp and turn around a sob tearing its way form my chest. Afraid I might have caused attention I swiftly turn around losing my footing but getting right back up. Their still sitting there peaceful. I see lips moving and laughter erupt from his mouth._

_Carefully I walk over closer to the scene, and settle myself about five feet away from __**him**_

"_Edward?" I whisper and when he doesn't look at me I hesitantly reach over and gently touch his ice cold shoulder.__And I lapse into a row of oncoming sobs all ignored by them. I finally open my eyes to see Edward looking at me and everything in the world literally stopped. _

"_Bella?" he questions. I can't say anything, which makes him smile, a small sad smile, but one none the less._

"_I would never leave you" the scene changed before I could even gasp or think of what that meant exactly. _

_I was now standing in the middle of a forest. This dream was like deja vu. The same dream I had the night I found out Edward was a vampire. _

"_Bell's?" I turned around to find Jacob smiling at me. I looked at him for a second; "Jacob what are you…" I was cut off by another sound, a beautiful sound._

"_Bella" I looked the other way opposite of where Jacob was standing and about six feet away from where I was standing; between both of them. "Bella" Jacob again "come here, chose me." He was begging. "Shut it leech."_

"_Please Bella," Edward whispered._

"_No Bella, chose me, I love you" Edward's eyes were pleading. "I can have both" I was cut off my Jacob, an angrier one._

"_Don't you get it Bella? No you can't. It's him or me, you can't have both. It's just not possible." Jacob snarled. _

"_How can I chose?!" I cried taking a step back from them both and in the process plunging myself deeper into the forest. _

"_Bella isn't it obvious chose me, I love you with all my heart that dog over there is dangerous!" yelled Edward, who was unmistakably getting angry as well, "Come to me, to safety."_

"_What the hell are you talking about you bloodsucker?" Jacob was shaking now and Edward was getting anxious. "You're the one who left her to a world of darkness and hurt, she even said so herself that if it wasn't for me she would have killed herself. Do you know what it was like hearing your fiancé say something like that? Do you?"_

"_What?" Edward's eyes were bulging out of there sockets. _

"_Do I have to say all that again? Aren't you supposed to have super hearing or something?" Edward ignored him and only stared at me now._

"_Did he say fiancé and" he took an unneeded gulp of air "suicide?" I could see some kind of liquid come out of Edwards eyes; venom, yes, but he was, crying. For me. He took a step away from me. "I can see you found your happiness, and your" a sob erupted form his chest "soul mate" his eyes were cast down not daring to look into mine. _

_I looked back to where Jacob was supposed at. He was smiling. "Come on Bella, your free to come to me." Jacob put out a trembling arm. I looked back at Edward._

"_I'll just me leaving now"_

"_No!" I cried reaching out._

"_Forever" He finished. _

"NOOO!!!" I yelled I was sweating, gasping for breath; and strangely in my bed.

…

**B.P.O.V**

8:20; the dashboard in my red Chevy read, "Crap" I muttered, I hopped out of the car and made my way towards Social Studies.

**E.P.O.V**

_'There back'_

_'Wonder what Bella will think'_

_'Great all the games gone now that the Cullen guys are back'_

Same thoughts over and over again all about us being back coming from the boys, girls and new girls and boy's since we've been gone; I heard all these things from inside my silver Volvo. '_Edward I know your scared but, I looked into the school and saw you in Social Studies before it all when black so that must mean that Bella will be late.' _

"Let's just get this done with." I said and opened the door, only thinking about Bella.

…

Alice arranged it so that I had all my classes with her except one, gym again. Some things just never change I guess. I chuckled to myself as I sat in Social studies, waiting for her to make her appearance; I glanced at my Dior watch; 8:20. Bella, please come on, I don't know how much longer I can; I was caught off by a smell. And not just any smell either, a sweet smelling blood that always got my dead heart beating, a smell filled with strawberry.

"Ms. Swan, your late" I heard and looked up to be met by large caramel eyes.

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but you know I couldn't resist! Anyway here's my news, I'm writing another story and I'm going to post it on fan fiction. Theres two different stories that I'm contemplating wether to put on. One that already has it's prologe and first chapter or one that the chapter's still being written and not about vampires. So not sure which one I'm going to post, so look at my authors page and see my newly put on stories and pick which one you want to read. Please support me and review the story!! Both of them and this new chapter!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

Hey everybody! OH and sorry for the authors note I know how much they suck, but I just wanted to let everybody know that I put in fan fiction my new story under vampires(even though theirs nothing about vampires in there! But anyway if you could please read it. You can go to my author's page and look at my stories or you could look it uop in the search engine. It's called:

**Devil's Horns**

Sorry for the big production but I really want someone to read it and give it a chance and review. I know that's kind asking a lot but please do it if not for me then for Love is a Complicated thing! Thank you and I hope to get some reviews soon and fast!!

Twi


	11. Continuation of Chapter 10

_Summary: Bella's Point of view on chapter 9._

_Previously on Love is A Complicated Thing:_

'_Knock, knock'(_**I know I didn't put this in the last chapter but I'm doing it now, you know to signify that she knocked and came in)**

"_Ms. Swan, your late" I looked up to be met with large caramel eyes. _

**Continuation of chapter 9:**

**B.P.O.V**

When I got in school I headed straight for the office not bothering to give anything my attention.

"Ms. Swan, you're late." No duh. I thought. Mrs. Quince; a.k.a the 'bitch', was sitting in a red wheelie chair smiling from her desk and looking oh so comfortable; well damn her.

"Yes Mrs. Quince, so may I have a late slip please." I said politely coming up to the solid grey desk and smiling. "Of course Bella" she said and pulled out a paper slip from her in her file cabinet. "Okay so today is January 11th; first class are social studies with Mr. Swells." She said out loud while writing the information out of the slip. She put out her hand. I reached out and took it from her, then heard her gasp. I looked down at my hand. Oh my engagement ring. I haven't taken it off afraid I'll lose it. "Bella, your engaged?" She exclaimed not bothering to keep her voice down or trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"Yes, it was official on Saturday actually" I said happily and letting her take my hand to study my ring. "Oh my; it's very…" she gulped "large." I smiled looking down at my hand as well. I didn't like to brag but it was big, if I don say so myself. Jacob told me he had been saving money since our first kiss, by fixing cars and on weekends working at the local garage in La Push. '

After about 2 more minutes of Mrs. Quince's studying of my ring, trying to see if it was fake I decided I had to get to class. I pulled my hand away slowly and smirked at her "Well I have to be getting on my way right now, but thanks for the chat Mrs. Quince it was very… interesting." I turned around and started walking out.

"Oh Isabella?" She called. I rolled my eyes and turned around plastering a polite smile to my face. "Yes?" I asked.

"OH nothing, just have a great day at school today." She smiled and waved at me, a sign for me to leave. I just turned around and walked out the door wondering what she meant. "Okay" I mumbled and turned away walking towards my locker.

I quick walked down the familiar school hallway with the scent of over used perfume and cologne. _'Mike and Jessica' _I sighed then giggled under my breath at my own joke. Finally I got to my locker, number 316. I opened it up and took out my textbook for Spanish, English and Social Studies; my first classes before lunch, then proceeded on my way towards social studies.

I put my fist to the door and knocked twice then opened it without any acknowledgment form the teacher. I walked in and quickly looked at my bald teacher then looked around the room as I do every morning; and stopped. "Mrs. Swan, your late" sounded Mr.Swelsky, but I didn't pay any attention to hi, because I was to caught up in my favorite golden eyes.

**A/N: Sorry about this really short chapter but I'm trying to work on Devil's Horns as well. I know you guys are mad but I'll start working on the official chapter 10 right now. And get it posted as soon as I can. This is just to hold you guys over for a few. OS please stay with me and have faith. I love you all!**

**Twi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Bella and Edward have some things to discusscough her engagement ring cough. Oh sorry something's' going around anyway read on to find out more. **

**Previously on Love is a Complicated Thing:**

_I looked up to be met with my favorite pair of golden eyes._

**Chapter 12:**

**B.P.O.V**

"I have to go" I whispered.

"What was that Ms.Swan?" Mr. Swelsky asked, his black eyes questioned.

"Um... Mr. Swelsky I'm feeling a little under the weather, if that's alright I would like to be excused." I stated. I figured my already pale face would help me to work through this lie easily, and if you think about it I wasn't really lying, I was feeling a little sick actually at that moment.

"Of course Ms.Swan, let me get" he looked among the eager students who were dying for an excuse to skip this class "Mr.Cullen, to escort you to the nurse."

"I can walk myself, thank you" I said and turned smartly on my heel, walking straight out the door. After a few feet I heard the hurried footsteps following behind me. So I started to run, even though I knew it was no use, I just had to try and get away form the emotions he was awakening once more in me.

"Bella!" I heard him call from behind me. I pushed myself faster tearing myself away from him. He wasn't going as fast as he could, just in case someone was ditching and saw. I finally made it into the desolate cafeteria and ran out of there as quick as possible finally getting to the parking lot.

"Bella, please wait for me and let me talk to you" he was sobbing and I was as well. It was raining outside and it matted my hair to my skull mixing in with my tears. I stopped right next to my red Chevy and fumbled in my pocket for my keys discreetly dropping my engagement ring into my pocket. Why would I do this, because I couldn't let him see yet? We had more important things to discuss first.

I felt cool breath tickle the back of my neck. My hair stood on end, and my keys plopped into a mud puddle.

**E.P.O.V**

I finally was next to her. Close enough to turn her neck and bite into her soft luscious skin and close enough to gently turn around and run my fingers through her hair and kiss her with all my might. "Bella" I whispered; her blood singing to me like never before and also her body sending desire through my stiff form.

I walked in front of her and looked into her eyes. Then gently bent down and let my cool hand dip into the acid rain water, picking out her keys. I pulled out my hand and stopped right in the middle, waiting for her to get them herself.

After a few moments she still hadn't reached out to take the keys. She was staring at my eyes and I was staring into hers. I reached out with my opposite hand and touched her warm, soft, smooth hand and it woke up the animal inside me. I growled and pulled her swiftly into my body and kissed her with all my might.

**B.P.O.V**

He touched my hands and it was over, he growled then pulled me into him roughly yet o so gently. He kissed me so passionately it ignited a fire Jacob never lit. I kissed him back and my mouth opened ever so slightly giving him entrance into my mouth. He slipped his tongue in and we sparred and caressed; he groaned and I moaned. We were getting soaked and I didn't care but apparently my white shirt did. We broke apart for a moment and Edward, faster then I could make sense of opened up my car and lifted me up into his arms.

He layed me down across the two front seats and layed himself across on me making sure not to hurt me. I put my hands around his shoulders and kissed him, we couldn't stop it was like we were both feeding off each other from what we both missed. I slid my hands down to the hem of his sweater and lifted upward. "Are you sure Bella?" He asked looking into my eyes.

And that's all I needed a moment of clear thinking, and I knew this was wrong. What was I doing? I am engaged and already cheating on him. What kind of girl am I? Certainly not the sluttish kind.

"What am I doing?" I whispered; feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, concern lighting those beautiful eyes.

"I have to go" I said making a move to sit up and he moving from on top of me.

"Just go" I said sobbing.

"Bella, I didn't mean" I interrupted him.

"I said Leave" I yelled. Sobbing harder at having cheated and doing this to him and how much I loved it. He moved away from me opening up the door and dropping the keys on the leather seat. He jumped out of the vehicle.

"I'm truly sorry" he paused and reached into the car to wipe away one of my fallen tears "for everything" he whispered then shut the door, and walked away.

**E.P.O.V**

I watched as the red Chevy pulled out of the parking lot. I listened as the sobs grew louder. She was leaving me, but hopefully not forever. I turned around and walked back inside the cafeteria.

**A/N: Hey!! I hope you liked it. I didn't think it was that good and I'm sorry, but please review and I'll try and update as soon as possible!! Love ya**

**Twi**


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on Love is A Complicated Thing:

Previously on Love is A Complicated Thing:

_I watched as the red Chevy pulled out of the parking lot. I listened as the sobs grew louder. She was leaving me, but hopefully not forever. I turned around and walked back inside the cafeteria._

**Chapter 13:**

**B.P.O.V**

I pushed the door to my house open closing it and shutting out the drops of rain that were now catapulting from the sky. Charlie wasn't home since it was only around two and I wasn't even supposed to be home yet.

A red light was pulsing with obnoxious little beeps from our message machine, signaling my attention of a message** (A/N: duh).** I walked over, pressing the start button. It was Jacob.

"Hey, baby! Not you Charlie" he said immediately, laughing along with me "anyway, I'm so sorry Bella, but we were just notified that there's a small vampire problem on the other side of Washington. So we had to leave immediately. I'm so sorry, I know I'm the worst fiancé for not barging into your school and saying bye but I figured you'd be embarrassed and I didn't know if you told anyone at your school about the engagement yet. So anyway I'm really sorry and we should be back in about a week. But I promise that when I do I'll make it up to you, werewolf style! Love you!" '_Beep.' _The message ended.

A question that made me feel guilty popped into my crowed mind. _'Did he know that __**he**__was back, or his family?'_ No he couldn't of, or else he wouldn't have left me here in Forks, with _him_. A flood of emotions trapped themselves in my mind guilt, sadness, and most of all happiness. Happiness that he was gone and I was alone with Edward Cullen for a whole week, probably, then I gasped.

'_Did I just think that? Bella, how could you think like a whore?' _I thought disgustedly, then I couldn't take it anymore, I broke out in fresh shed of tears, and ran upstairs to my bathroom. 

I walked in, numb, and took a towel from the hanger. I wet it and washed my face making sure to get any trailing noise droppings**(A/N:I know it's disgusting but, hey she was sobbing and I'm having a bit of writers block so don't kill me.)** I looked at myself in the mirror and began to realize that my life would soon start falling to pieces.

"How could you Isabella?" I whispered to myself, knowing how crazy I sounded. I threw a towel at the mirror, although it only made an anonymous plump as it hit the glass, no damage done.

"How could you cheat on Jacob after all he's done for you? And more importantly how can you keep this from him?" I dropped to my butt careful not to make a to big of a thump and let myself sob, no one to comfort me except for myself.

…

**E.P.O.V**

"Edward what were you thinking?" Alice whispered fiercely to me as I made my way out to the empty parking lot, school wasn't to be over for another two hours or so, but I needed to get away to think.

"I was thinking that this is none of your concern Alice" I retorted, feeling many emotions waiting to explode inside of me if I didn't get out of here now.

"Well, it is my concern if Bella was concerned" Alice spoke softly, dragging her eyes to the parking lot. We were at my Volvo now; I opened the car door quickly and dove inside the seat, welcoming the familiar surroundings.

_'Edward, I know how hard it is for you right now, but just give Bella some time, I know for a fact that she's still in love with you and always will be.' _Alice's thoughts floated through my head, a message being re-played for me.

"Yes, well" I closed the door to my Volvo, rolling down my window, talking to Alice but keeping my face forward, knowing my face would be filled with pain, and hurt as I said these words, "she could have fooled me." I heard Alice gasp as I hit my foot on the accelerator, only keeping my mind on _her _as I sped out of the empty parking lot.

Six hours later I was finally out of my Volvo- which was parked about three houses down, from Bella's- and looking through my angel's window-from the woods-as she came into her room, brunette hair wet and curly from her shower, wearing a light blue tang top and some black shorts.

She went over to her window and opened it, smiling for the first time in my eyes. She then proceeded over to her lights turning them off and then throwing herself onto her bed, crawling into the covers and pulling them over her small figure.

I took a step forward, coming out of the trees. '_No Edward, what are you doing, you should listen to Alice and stay away for a while. I mean really, you should at least feed first if you are going to go up there.' _My conscience I suppose, argued with me, placing me in a difficult position.

"Edward" I heard my name moaned and it touched the end of my… (Clearing of throat) toes, I meant toes… ;-)

Was that _my _angel saying my name that way?

"Oh no" I whispered as my member hardened considerably and my feet stepped one step further out of the forest floor and into total disaster.

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the really long wait and the stupidly short chapter. I've had a lot of distractions like thinking about a new story that I already wrote a longish chapter to and not being able to get it out of my mind! And I'm having a hard time dealing with my first written sex scene to this story so work with me. Sorry again and I'll try to put the next chapter up asap…

Love you all(review please)! 


End file.
